Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus and more particularly to a technique whereby the data processor can access a greater number of registers than can be addressed by instructions. Specifically this invention relates to vector processing method and apparatus which practically prevents performance degradation caused by data transfer from the main memory during a so-called vector processing that processes a great deal of data continuously for which a cache is not so effective.